secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga Kur Detector
The Naga Kur Detector is a relic created by the Nagas in order to find Kur. Summary This dark magic relic belongs to the Naga. It contains part of Kur's very essence, and glows brighter the closer you bring it to Kur. In the Show First it appeares in Once More Time in the Nightmare Factory, when Rani Nagi brings it to find out Fisk is Kur or not. When Doc comes and shouts "Argost! I'm coming for you!" Rani Nagi takes the Relic and leaves. In Atlas Pin she tries to find Kur in his tomb, but it hasn't glow. Then Argost steals it to find Kur. Rani Nagi threaten the Saturdays that she will pull the Atlas Pin, which is a rock what keeps the planet thogether. Doc, Doyle, Fisk and Zon tried to get the Relic, meanwhile Drew, Zak and Komodo went to Kumari Kandam to know as much of the Nagas and the Relic as possible. When they told this Ulraj the Kumari Serpent got mad and started to destroy the kingdom. Ulraj says that the serpent is under the Nagas control, and they are dark mistisisems. When Drew hears this she takes Zak back to the submarine to make a call. The family argued abaut what could they do to the relic, to keep it and find Kur or destroy it. With Fisk's decision they decided to keep the relic. Doc takes the Griffin to protect the Airship, but Argost jumps on and damaged it. Doyle and Zon went to help Doc so he drived the Airship. Doyle's jetpack damaged by Argost too, so Fisk used his lemurian instinct and he saw the Relic in Argost's ship. He said Doyle "Catch me" then he jumped into Argost's Warship and takes the Relic Doc shot down the Ship so they had to retire. Meanwhile Zak calms the Kumari Serpent and fights the Nagas. Next time when the family talked Fisk changed his mind and got rid of the Relic. But Doyle got it back and he started to fix the Relic. In Shadows of Lemuria as Zak and Doc was walking and getting closer to Doyle's room, the Relic because of Zak's presence started to fix itself. Before the moment when Zak falls into Doyle's room, the Relic was 100% fixed, but before Zak saw it Doyle hided it to his bag, so the glowing of the Relic hasn't seen. In Kur Rising when he flew threw the Creature he thought it was glowing because of it. In the fight the glowing hasn't seen because Doyle put it into the bag again. But in the end of the episode, when Zak and Fisk came out, the glowing faded, and when Doyle followed it Kur revealed to be Zak. In Kur: Part One somehow Zak wasn't sitting on his father's shoulders, but he was sitting and the Relic got from Doyle's hands to Zak's hands where the relic and his eyes were also glowing. In The Unblinking Eye, Epsilon and his people stole the Relic from the Swiss bank deposit box Doyle had put it in and made a satellite with it to track the location of Zak. Doc broke off the satellite's arm and blew it up, presumably destroying the relic with it as well. 'Trivia' *Seeing as the Kur Detector was a relic made by the Naga, it is very likely that it is made to look like the original Kur's head, thus giving the watchers a rough idea of what Kur might have looked like. Appearances *Once More the Nightmare Factory *The Atlas Pin *Shadows of Lemuria *Kur Rising *Kur:Part One *The Unblinking Eye Category:Mystic objects Category:Kur